danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Venezia, un’isola (quasi) felice per gli ebrei
ונציה, אי (אשר כמעט) היתה מקום של אושר עבור היהודים מאת: דניאלה טוסקנו. פורסם בבטאון "שלום" ביום 11 במרץ 2016. מפורסם באישור המחבר. תחילה המאמר המקורי, לאחר מכם התרגום האוטומטי לעברית המאמר המקורי Venezia, un’isola (quasi) felice per gli ebrei Written by DANIELE TOSCANO Friday, 11 March 2016 - SHALOM mensile ebraico d'informazione e cultura www.Shalom.it with the permission of the author thumb|650px|מרכז| Risale ad oltre mille anni fa la prima presenza ebraica sugli isolotti della laguna. Un piccolo nucleo che nel corso del tempo è diventato una comunità I primi documenti che parlano di ebrei a Venezia sono datati 945 e 992: erano divieti che proibivano ai capitani di navi dirette a Oriente di imbracare ebrei a bordo. In quel periodo, gli ebrei erano prevalentemente mercanti e prestatori di denaro, mestieri grazie ai quali ottenevano permessi di residenza in città, sebbene spesso a costo di imposte elevate sulla loro attività. Venezia, capitale economica e politica dell’area, era tollerante in materia religiosa e gli ebrei erano protetti, pur non avendo sempre vita semplice: nel 1252 fu vietato loro di risiedere in determinate zone della città, favorendo così la concentrazione nella zona di Spinalonga, dove sarebbe nata la giudecca. Nel 1386 fu assegnato anche un pezzo di terra per il cimitero ebraico. Dalla fine del XIV secolo l’atteggiamento della Repubblica veneta si fece più rigido: temendo “un’invasione ebraica” in certe sfere economiche, nel 1394 furono posti dei limiti alle attività lavorative degli ebrei, obbligati inoltre, nello stesso anno, a indossare un tratto distintivo, un cerchio giallo sul mantello (che divenne un cappello giallo nel 1496 e rosso dal 1500); altre norme antiebraiche prevedevano il divieto di possedere terre (1423) e di costruire sinagoghe (1426). Nonostante l’emarginazione sociale, la cultura ebraica riuscì comunque a conservarsi e a fiorire; la presenza ebraica inoltre si arricchì di coloro che nel 1492 erano stati espulsi dalla Spagna e dal Portogallo. All’inizio del ‘500, con la discesa dei lanzichenecchi, molti profughi si riversarono nella Laguna, inclusi numerosi ebrei. Finita l’emergenza, i veneti volevano allontanare questi sfollati: il Senato però, vista l’abilità degli ebrei nel commercio, optò per un compromesso: decise di separarli dal resto della popolazione, chiudendoli in un apposito quartiere, il ghetto. Il 29 marzo 1516, circa 700 ebrei, soprattutto di origine italiana e tedesca, furono costretti a trasferirsi nell’isola del Ghetto Nuovo, un’area ristretta e malsana nella parte nord-occidentale della città. Agli ebrei levantini (provenienti dall’Impero Ottomano) e a quelli provenienti dalla penisola iberica invece fu riservata l’area del Ghetto Vecchio, aperto nel 1541. L’area del ghetto poteva essere lasciata solo durante le ore diurne e solo una ristretta gamma di mestieri era permessa, come il prestito di denaro, il commercio nel tessile e la medicina. Permanevano i segni distintivi quando lasciavano il ghetto e furono varate tasse supplementari; per alcuni anni fu proibito stampare libri in ebraico. Lo spazio era insufficiente per quante persone vi risiedevano; i palazzi altissimi (fino a nove piani) erano dei veri e propri grattacieli dell’epoca. Nonostante le difficili condizioni, la comunità continuò comunque a crescere. Gli ashkenaziti costruirono due sinagoghe, la Scola Grande Tedesca nel 1529 e la Scola Canton nel 1531; altrettanto fecero gli ebrei levantini (nel 1575) e gli spagnoli (1584). Sorsero scuole, banche, fabbriche, negozi di spezie e gioielli, che attiravano la gente da tutta la città. Nel 1603 fu aperto anche il Ghetto Nuovissimo. Dopo alcuni anni di fioritura, nel 1630, la peste diffusa in Europa colpì anche la comunità veneziana, arrestando così le attività commerciali e artigianali degli ebrei del ghetto. Nel ‘700 riemerse un sentimento antiebraico che, insieme allo spostamento di molte rotte commerciali dal Mediterraneo orientale all’Atlantico, convinse molti a lasciare la città: dai 4800 ebrei del 1655 si passò ai 1700 del 1766. Nel 1735, a fronte delle imposte crescenti e della crisi dei mestieri a cui si dedicavano gli ebrei, la comunità dichiarò la bancarotta. La svolta avvenne nel 1796: l’invasione delle truppe napoleoniche e la pace di Campoformio dell’anno successivo sancirono la fine della Repubblica di Venezia e contestualmente lo smantellamento del ghetto. La città finì sotto il controllo dell’Impero Austriaco: per gli ebrei ciò non significò la fine definitiva delle restrizioni, ma il ghetto non fu ripristinato e le condizioni di vita migliorarono gradualmente. Con l’annessione del Veneto al Regno d’Italia (1866) gli ebrei di Venezia ottennero pienamente i loro diritti. DANIELE TOSCANO התרגום לעברית חלפו למעלה מאלף שנה מאז הנוכחות היהודית הראשונה על האיים של הלגונה ונציה. תחילה היה גרעין קטן של תושבים, אשר במרוצת הזמן הפך לקהילה. המסמכים הראשונים על היהודים בוונציה מתוארכים 945 ו-992: אז היה האיסור על רבי החובלים להסיע נוסעים יהודיים למזרח. (אולי הכוונה ל"1429 – גזירת הים נגזרה על היהודים בגלל נסיונם לנשל את הנוצרים מההר תחילת שנות ה-30 – הנזירים חזרו להר ושיקמו את הקפלות." באותה תקופה, היהודים שגרו בוונציה היו בעיקר סוחרים ומלווים כסף תמורת משכונות, הודות לעיסקיהם ניתן להם היתרי מגורים בעיר, לעיתים הם נאלצו להסכים להעלאת מסים על עיסוקם. ונציה, שהיה לה מעמד כלכלי ופוליטי באזור, היה סובלני בענייני דת והיהודים היו מוגנים, ומצד שני תמיד לא חיים קלים: ב 1252 אסור היה להם לחיות באזורים מסוימים של העיר, ובכך לקדם ריכוז בתחום ספינלונגה - האי ג'ודקה . ב בשנת 1386 היהודים קבלו גם את חלקת אדמה עבור בית הקברות היהודי. מאז סוף המאה ה-14 היחס של הרפובליקה של ונציה הפך נוקשה יותר: מחשש "הפלישה היהודית" בתחומים כלכליים מסוימים, 1394 הוצבו מגבלות על הפעילויות הכלכליות של היהודים, גם חייבו אותם באותה שנה, ללבוש סימן היכר, עיגול צהוב על המעטפת (שהפך כובע צהוב ב -1496 ואדום 1500); תקנות אחרות אסרו על בעלות הקרקע (1423) ועל בניית בתי כנסת (1426). למרות הדרה חברתית, תרבות יהודית עדיין הצליח להישמר לפרוח; גם הנוכחות היהודית הועשר על ידי מי בשנת 1492 גורשו מספרד ופורטוגל. בתחילת '500, עם ממוצא של שכירי חרב, פליטים רבים זרמו לגונה, ביניהם יהודים רבים. במצב החרום שנוצר, הוונציאנים רצו לגרש לעקורים: הסנאט, עם זאת, רואה את היכולת של יהודים בעסקים, העדיף פשרה: הוא החליט להפריד אותם משאר האוכלוסייה, לסגור אותם בשכונה מסוימת, בגטו. 29 במרץ, 1516, כ-700 יהודים, רובם ממוצא איטלקי וגרמנית, נאלצו להתרכז באזור שכונה הגטו החדש ואזור בריא בחלק הצפון מערבי של העיר. יהודים הלבנטיני (מהאימפריה העות'מאנית) ואלה מחצי האי האיברי היה די לאזור שמור של הגטו הישן, נפתח בשנת 1541. שטחו של הגטו יכול להיות מותרת רק בשעות היום ו בטווח צר בלבד של עסקאות הוא יכול היה, כמו גיוס כספים, סחר בטקסטיל ורפואה. יתמיד סימנים מזהים כאשר הם יצאו מהגטו הושקו מסים נוספים; במשך כמה שנים הוא היה אסור להדפיס ספרים עברים. החלל לא היה מספיק עבור כמה אנשים גרו שם; בנייני השחקים (עד תשע קומות) היו גורדי שחקים אמיתיים של הזמן. למרות תנאים קשים, אולם הקהילה המשיכה לגדול. אשכנזי בנו שני בתי כנסת, קנטון הסקולה הגדול הגרמני סקול בשנת 1529 ו בשנת 1531; אז עשה הלבנטיני היהודי (ב- 1575) ואת הספרדים (1584). התעורר בתי ספר, בנקים, מפעלים, חנויות תבלינים ותכשיטים, שמשכו אליה אנשים מכל רחבי העיר. בשנת 1603 הוא גם נפתח הגטו החדש ביותר בוונציה. לאחר כמה שנים של פריחה, בשנת 1630, את התפשטות המגפה באירופה גם פגעה בקהילה הוונציאנית, ובכך לעצור את העסק וכלי שיט של יהודי הגטו. בשנות ה סנטימנט 700 אנטי-יהודית הגיח, יחד עם תזוזה של נתיבי הסחר כמה מן הים התיכון המזרחי ועד האוקיינוס האטלנטי, שכנע רבים לעזוב את העיר: על ידי 4800 יהודי 1655 מועבר 1700 1766. בשנת 1735, על רקע העלאת מיסים ומשברים ומלאכות מעורבים כל היהודים, הקהילה הכריז על פשיטת רגל. נקודת המפנה הגיעה בשנת 1796: הפלישה של חייליו של נפוליאון ואת שלוות Campo Formio בשנה שלאחר מכן הביאה בסופו של הרפובליקה של ונציה ובמקביל פירוק בגטו. העיר לשליטה של אוסטרי: ליהודים זה לא אומר את הסוף המוחלט של ההגבלות, אך בגטו לא שוקם תנאי חיים השתפרו בהדרגה. עם סיפוח ונטו לממלכת איטליה (1866) יהודי ונציה השיג זכויותיהם במלוא קטגוריה:גטו ונציה - 500 שנה